


A Merry Malfoy Christmas

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Christmas With Family, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mischievous Sirius, Secrets, Voyeur/drunk Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco invites his boyfriend to spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor. If only he had told his parents in advance who his boyfriend was. Add Sirius and Remus into the mix, and there you have a very interesting Christmas at the Malfoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Malfoy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glompfest 2013 - a gift fic for Myworldenough.  
> The prompt: Harry spends the holidays at Malfoy Manor, during which Draco reveals to his parents that they are in a relationship. Drunk Lucius.  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta gusx217.

**A MERRY MALFOY CHRISTMAS**

 

”Morning,” Harry greeted as he entered the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place.

 

Sirius glanced at him from his usual place at this time of the morning, sitting at the table, a cup of tea and the Prophet in front of him.

 

”Good morning, pup. Sleep well?” Sirius asked and grinned at seeing Harry’s mop of hair more messed up than usual.

 

”Not well. I hardly slept at all,” Harry complained and yawned widely.

 

”Must be the nerves. I guess you’ll never get used to stepping into the lair of snakes for Christmas,” Sirius teased and earned a slap on his arm from Remus, his partner.

 

”Sirius! Stop teasing Harry, meeting the parents officially for the first time isn’t very comfortable for anyone, let alone Harry, with the sort of history he’s had with the Malfoys.” Remus frowned at Sirius, who finally had the sense to look a bit sheepish under Remus’ glare.

 

”No need to turn violent, Remus. Harry can take a little teasing, can’t you pup?” Sirius shrugged Remus’ hand off and turned his innocent looking face back at Harry.

 

Harry chuckled and poured himself a cup of tea. ”I’m used to your big mouth already, Sirius. Anyway, I have to admit that I’m a bit nervous about tonight.”

 

”Draco hasn’t told his parents of your plans yet?” Remus asked worriedly.

 

”Nope. He wants me to be there when he does. Though I’m not sure if Christmas is the right time to get his parents upset, but I have to trust his judgment. I just wish that he would have told them that we’re dating in the first place. It would have made it so much easier. Now it all comes out in one go, that might be too much for them to stomach,” Harry pondered.

 

”What? He hasn’t even told them that you’ve been seeing each other almost a year already?” Sirius huffed. ”I always knew he was a coward, must come from his father’s side.”

 

”Draco is not a coward! He’s the bravest man I know, but these are his parents and it isn’t easy telling them that he’s going to move out to live with me,” Harry defended his boyfriend. ”If anything, Draco has been taking too many risks in his job as an Unspeakable, so I wouldn’t call him a coward. Remember last month when he had to be taken to St Mungo’s because of that curse going astray?”

 

”How could we forget it, he saved your life. Okay, you made your point. But I still don’t understand why he hasn’t told his parents yet,” Sirius argued.

 

”Sirius, it’s not our business. The boys will do what they think is best,” Remus soothed his partner and grinned at Harry. ”Enjoy your holidays with the Malfoys and don’t worry. Everything will turn out just fine.”

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Draco led Harry through the gates of Malfoy Manor, across the stylish front yard and to the main entrance. The door opened before Draco even touched it, so it must have been enchanted to recognize him.

 

Harry felt an unpleasant fluttering in his stomach at stepping into the house that held so many unpleasant memories from the past – and he predicted even more unpleasant memories being created in the next 48 hours or so. Draco must have sensed his discomfort, because he took Harry’s hand in his and squeezed gently.

 

”I know this house holds bad memories, but I’m going to give you many new, pleasant memories to replace the bad ones. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be just fine.” Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

They didn’t even make it through the entrance hall when they heard rapid clicking of the heels on the marble floor approaching.

 

”My mother,” Draco barely managed to whisper before Narcissa entered smiling widely at them.

 

”Draco, dear, why didn’t you tell me that your guest was Mr Potter! I’d have arranged a much better welcome than this,” Narcissa exclaimed, gesturing at them trying to sneak through the hall and into Draco’s rooms.

 

”Mother, may I introduce you to my boyfriend, Harry Potter,” Draco was valiantly trying to find his manners and was obviously relieved that the first person they met wasn’t his father.

 

”How lovely to meet you, Mr Potter. Welcome to Malfoy Manor,” Narcissa greeted him smoothly, although Harry could sense her shock under her cool surface. ”Draco told us that he had invited a guest for the holidays, but he never told us who his guest was.”

 

”Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, nice to meet you too.” Harry glanced inquiringly at Draco, who just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

 

”Well, I wanted him to be a surprise guest. I’d like to get Harry settled into my rooms before dinner, so if you’ll excuse us for now, Mother,” Draco said.

 

”But Draco, I have a guest room already made for your guest. He’ll be more comfortable in there, I’m sure,” Narcissa suggested.

 

”No, Mother, Harry will stay with me. We’ll be comfortable enough in my rooms,” Draco said sternly and guided Harry towards the grand stairway leading upstairs.

 

Draco’s rooms were tastefully extravagant. His sitting-room was mostly white; the walls, the sofa in front of the fireplace, the armchairs, the thick rug and side-tables were all white, but in contrast, the hardwood floor, the desk and curtains were deep warm brown.

 

Draco’s bedroom colouring was warmer; the floor, the massive bed with bedside tables and the wardrobe were also that same warm brown that was in the sitting-room, but the walls were soft golden brown. Harry was surprised not seeing any Slytherin colours in Draco’s rooms, but on the other hand, he didn’t have any Gryffindor colours in his rooms at 12 Grimmauld Place either.

 

Draco took Harry’s bag and dropped it on the bench at the foot of the bed.

 

”The house-elves will take care of your things. Now, come here, Potter, I have something for you,” Draco grinned and pulled Harry against him.

 

”Mmm, a couple of kisses, I hope,” Harry hummed in Draco’s tight embrace.

 

”More than just kisses,” Draco husked and leaned in to kiss him heatedly. Harry melted into Draco’s arms and kissed back fiercely – after all, they hadn’t seen each other in three days now, and Harry felt like he was starving without Draco’s affections. It was surprising, how always so cool and collected Draco could turn into a loving and passionate partner when they were alone. Harry loved that side of Draco, especially when Draco focused all his attention on Harry, just like now.

 

Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth and slid his hands into Draco’s soft hair. He took a good hold of the strands, and when Draco kissed and licked his way from Harry’s lips to his neck and collarbone, Harry tightened his grip, forcing Draco’s head to tilt back a little. Harry knew that Draco liked a little bit of dominating handling, and he wasn’t surprised when Draco looked at him with lustful, burning eyes.

 

”I want you, right now,” Draco groaned and licked his lips. Harry couldn’t deny anything for Draco at this point and loosened his grip. Draco attacked him with his lips and hands reaching everywhere at the same time. Harry was swiftly released from his jacket and shirt, and Draco latched his mouth onto Harry’s nipples, sucking and biting them with abandon.

 

Harry threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling. Draco knew exactly what he liked and didn’t hesitate using every bit of gained knowledge to get everything he wanted from Harry. Such a manipulative, sly Slytherin, but more importantly, he was Harry’s own, personal Slytherin, and Harry wasn’t going to complain about being on the receiving end of his ministrations.

 

Draco’s nimble fingers attacked Harry’s trousers, opening the button and the zipper. He tugged Harry’s trousers and boxers down in one swift movement and dropped to his knees to concentrate fully on Harry’s rapidly hardening length. He gave Harry’s cock a long wet lick from base to tip before taking it into his mouth, swallowing it almost wholly inside his hot mouth.

 

Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see the tempting sight of Draco’s lips wrapped tightly around his cock, when a slight movement at the door caught his eye. Harry froze at seeing Lucius standing at the door looking horrified, obviously rooted to the spot. Lucius’ mouth was slightly ajar, and for once in Harry’s experience, Lucius seemed to be unable to say a word.

 

Draco realized that something was wrong and turned around to see what it was. At first he stiffened, but surprisingly quickly he gained his usual cool appearance and said, ”You should have knocked first, Father.” Then he turned his attention back to the task at hand. Harry, on the other hand, had lost the mood and even his previously proudly standing cock had wilted somewhat.

 

Lucius finally found his feet, if not his voice, and made a tactical retreat out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco raised his eyes to look at Harry and let a smirk graze his lips. ”Now, where were we?”

 

Harry took a half step back, asking incredulously, ”How can you act as if nothing happened? Your bloody father walked in on us!”

 

”And that’s exactly why I’m so keen to move in with you. I’ve had enough of keeping quiet because of my parents or Sirius or Remus, or whoever there is under the same roof at the time. I want to touch you, kiss you, have my wicked way with you anytime I want and without anyone interrupting us. Now, again, where were we?”

 

”You can’t be serious, Draco. I can’t just ignore what just happened. Sorry, love, your father just ruined the mood,” Harry said regretfully.

 

”Harry, you’re no fun!” Draco whined. ”I want my entertainment now.”

 

Draco pouted when Harry stepped back and put his clothes back on.

 

”We have all night, love. If your parent’s don’t kick me out before the night, that is. I promise, I will make it up to you.” Harry tried to sound reasonable, even though his own disappointment was almost killing him.

 

”They can’t kick you out, you’re my guest. My father might sulk, but that’s nothing new. It will be alright,” Draco assured him when he stood up from his position on the floor. ”But you better keep your promise, I’ve missed you!”

 

”We have seen each other almost every day at the Ministry, not to mention that one time we took advantage of Jackson’s empty office. There hasn’t been enough time for you to miss me, Draco,” Harry chuckled.

 

”Don’t patronize me, Potter. I’m perfectly capable of knowing when I’m missing someone or not. Keep that up and you’ll see if I’m going to miss you at all until next year!” Draco’s eyes had narrowed dangerously, and he was all but growling. Harry decided it was better not to aggravate him any further, and pulled him into his arms.

 

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You know that I miss you too, every time you’re not with me,” Harry admitted and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. ”How about a tour around the Manor? This is my first official visit here, after all.”

 

Draco grinned and led Harry by his hand out of his rooms and into a tour through the luxuriously decorated Manor. Harry had never seen so many Christmas decorations in one building, at least not in anyone’s home. The big department stores were another matter entirely. There was even a huge Christmas tree in the great hall, several metres tall, and so full of luminous decorations that Harry wondered if the tree was even able to hold itself upright without any magic.

 

When the house-elf popped out of nowhere to announce dinner being served shortly, Draco led Harry back to his rooms to shower and change. Harry didn’t quite understand why they needed to dress differently just for eating dinner at home, but complied nevertheless. He was a guest in this house, and it wasn’t his place to criticize their habits.

 

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were waiting for them in the drawing room having drinks before dinner.

 

”Mother, Father, both of you already met Harry, my guest for the holidays. We have actually been dating for a while,” Draco introduced Harry to his parents once again.

 

”Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy,” Harry greeted them warily.

 

Narcissa stood up and offered her hand to Harry, smiling brightly. She was obviously over her shock at having Harry as their guest. Lucius, on the other hand, only glared at them and downed his drink in one go.

 

”As I said before, it’s lovely to have you here at Malfoy Manor. You’re most welcome, Mr Potter,” she greeted warmly.

 

”Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble for you,” Harry said apologetically.

 

”Of course not. I was just surprised. Draco didn’t tell us who he had invited for the holidays. Of course he also failed to mention that you two have also been dating, but you are here now, and I’m delighted to get to know you better. We both are, aren’t we, Lucius?” Narcissa turned to look at her husband pointedly, but Lucius only grunted and poured himself another drink. Narcissa sighed and turned back at Harry. ”Please, call me Narcissa. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other a lot more from now on, I believe.”

 

Harry smiled and nodded at her, accepting his drink from Draco. The three of them chatted for a while, but Lucius didn’t join in the conversation. He seemed fine with imbibing his fourth and fifth drink. Actually, he seemed to be less than sober, a state Harry had never seen him in before. Also, during this entire time Draco kept shooting sharp glances at his father, but didn’t say anything.

 

Soon Narcissa led them to the dining room where dinner was served. The dining table was set for four and the house-elves were ready to start serving the dinner. As Harry had predicted, the dinner was ample and delicious. Harry ate with a healthy appetite, but he noticed that Narcissa only picked at her food, as did Draco. So that’s their way of staying slim, Harry guessed. At the same time, Lucius seemed to prefer his dinner in a fluid state and didn’t even bother to pretend eating. To each their own, Harry decided and shrugged, turning his attention back to his dinner.

 

”Tell me, Harry, how is my cousin Sirius? I haven’t seen him in ages,” Narcissa asked. ”Of course, I haven’t been very close to him, not even when we were children, but after all, he’s my cousin.”

 

”Sirius is doing fine. I live with him and Remus at Grimmauld Place for now, until I find a place of my own.”

 

”Remus? Do you mean Remus Lupin? They were friends at Hogwarts, if I remember correctly,” Narcissa inquired.

 

”Yes, the same Remus Lupin. They have been living together for years now.”

 

”Oh, I see. Well, I have a wonderful idea. Why don’t we invite them for Christmas dinner tomorrow here at the Manor? Of course, if they don’t have other plans.” Narcissa looked thrilled.

 

”Absolutely not!” Lucius growled, as he stood from his seat and stumbled a little as he stomped towards the door. ”Over my dead body!”

 

”But Lucius!” Narcissa called after him, but Lucius had already vanished.

 

”Don’t mind him, boys. He’s just a little upset not knowing about your guest’s identity before today,” Narcissa explained and ordered the house-elves to bring in the dessert. ”He will come around, you’ll see.”

 

After dinner, Narcissa retreated into her rooms, leaving Harry and Draco to entertain themselves in the sitting room. They ended up lounging on the sofa in front of the giant fireplace, enjoying the warmth and each other. Draco snuggled close to Harry, trying to coax him into making out, but Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable knowing anyone could walk in on them.

 

”I think that your father doesn’t approve of me, Draco,” Harry admitted.

 

”He hasn’t approved of anyone I’ve dated since I told them that I’m not going to marry any girl, ever,” Draco answered nonchalantly.

 

”So it’s not just me? I mean, he doesn’t approve of me just because it’s me, but just because I’m a bloke?” Harry felt the need to clarify.

 

”Yeah, well… I don’t think that he’ll ever be your biggest fan or your best friend just because you are you; you just beat him too many times for that, but mostly it’s that he’s uncomfortable with me being gay and all. You are just a part of that package.” Draco was trying to slither his hand inside Harry’s shirt to distract him while he was speaking, but Harry wasn’t ready to let the matter go just yet.

 

”What about your father’s drinking? Does he usually drink that much? I don’t…”

 

”Stop talking about my father and please concentrate on what you have right here. It’s not my father who wants to debauch you, but his very horny and impatient son, whose dick isn’t actually very interested about the topic you seem to prefer. Now, stop talking and focus on me, Potter,” Draco demanded and straddled his boyfriend, kissing him greedily.

 

Harry was just about drown into Draco’s seduction, when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the corner of the room. Harry and Draco both turned towards the noise and realized that Lucius had been sitting in the armchair, concealed by the darkness and the high back of the chair.

 

Harry groaned in embarrassment and felt a deep blush creep onto his cheeks, but Draco just huffed irritatedly and stood up dragging Harry with him.

 

”So much for peace and quiet in here. Let’s take this upstairs, where hopefully no one disturbs us.”

 

Draco dragged Harry out of the room and into his own rooms, where he pushed Harry onto the bed rather impatiently and crawled over him, covering him from head to knees.

 

”Now you are all mine, so don’t even try to talk yourself out of it, Golden Boy,” Draco growled and attacked Harry with his hands and mouth. He swiftly managed to get rid of most of Harry’s clothes even before they had to come up for air from their ferocious kiss. Draco was on fire and Harry was content basking in the heat of him. Not for long, though, when Harry caught up with Draco’s passionate advances and flipped them over to get a better position for a delicious payback.

 

Harry pulled Draco’s shirt off latching his mouth onto his revealed nipples, making Draco gasp and moan at the sensation. He bit down on one rosy nipple and then soothed the stinging by licking it gently. Then he gave the same treatment to the other nipple. He slid his hands down Draco’s chest and stomach and under the waistband of his trousers, opening the button and zipper in one swift motion. Draco lifted his hips invitingly, but Harry didn’t rise to the bait even as delectable an invitation as it was. Instead, he returned his lips to Draco’s and swallowed his moans into the searing, toe-curling kiss. The kiss was anything but gentle, all tongues and teeth, sucking and nipping, and soon Harry was so lost in desire that he hardly noticed when Draco flipped them over once again.

 

Draco was now straddling Harry and rolling his hips against Harry’s groin with such intensity that Harry felt like bursting if Draco didn’t give him any mercy soon. Draco must have been too close, too, because he ceased his movement and rolled next to Harry on the bed. He swiftly removed the rest of his clothes and then focused solely on Harry’s only remaining clothing, his boxers. With a mischievous grin he lowered his head on to Harry’s groin, gingerly took the waistband of the boxers between his teeth and pulled them off.

 

"And now, Potter, I want you, hard and fast. Think you can make it?” Draco rasped. “I just can’t decide if I want you from the bottom or top, I just want you inside me bloody right now.”

 

”Fuck, I just want you anyway I can, so you better decide fast,” Harry growled and took Draco’s straining erection in his hand, stroking it firmly. That helped Draco to make up his mind and he whispered a lubricating spell preparing himself for Harry’s cock. Then he lifted himself a little, positioning himself over Harry’s cock and lowering slowly onto it. When Harry was fully sheathed into Draco’s snug heat, they both moaned in unison.

 

”It’s been too fucking long,” Draco groaned.

 

"It’s been only three days since we shagged last,” Harry groaned back.

 

”Like I said, too fucking long. Now shut up and give me what I need, Harry,” Draco’s husky voice was desperate, and Harry happily complied. He rolled them over again, swung Draco’s legs over his arms, leaned over his boyfriend and started fucking him in earnest. Draco’s moaning turned into mewling and eventually into harsh panting just before he erupted all over his stomach. Harry didn’t last much longer. Draco’s climax made his passage clench almost painfully, and that was the final kick sucking him into a vortex of an intense climax that made him shudder violently when wave after wave of pure hot pleasure washed over him.

 

Harry collapsed partially on top of Draco, trying not to crush him with his weight too much. His shoulders ended up on the bed beside his lover, but from their nether regions they stayed joined together. He felt like jelly and decided it wasn’t necessary to move anywhere right now.

 

Draco squirmed under him and struggled to roll them on their sides, facing each other. He cast a cleaning spell on them both and reached for the covers. Then he snuggled comfortably against Harry and sighed contentedly.

 

”Can’t wait until we can do this every day in our own bed and in our own flat,” Draco admitted on the verge of sleep. Harry just hummed and squeezed Draco even closer, content as they were right now. His last thought before he fell asleep was, ”I could get used to this.”

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

The next morning, Harry and Draco were the last ones to arrive at breakfast. Narcissa was her usual cheerful self, smiling and greeting them amicably. Lucius, well, he was his usual self too, Harry guessed, as he sat at the head of the table with a cup of coffee and a vial that seemed suspiciously like a hangover potion in front of him. Lucius scowled at them and didn’t even spare a nod at their good morning greeting.

 

Harry shot a questioning glance at Draco, who just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Draco offered Harry a chair across from his mother and sat next to him.

 

”Well, boys, do you have any plans for today?” Narcissa asked.

 

"Not exactly. Why, Mother, did you have something in mind?” Draco inquired while buttering his toast.

 

”Well, I feel like I want my family around, it’s Christmas after all, and a time for family. Now that Harry is here as your guest and your boyfriend, Draco, I have a feeling that he somehow connects to my family. Sirius is Harry’s godfather, and Harry in turn is Andromeda’s grandson’s godfather. I really would like to go and visit Andromeda today, and I’d love if you two would come with me,” Narcissa explained.

 

Harry glanced at Draco, who only shrugged and gave a little nod.

 

”We would love to come with you, Narcissa. I was hoping to see Teddy for Christmas anyway,” Harry said.

 

”Lovely. We should go after lunch, because we need to be back well before dinner. We are expecting dinner guests.”

 

”Dinner guests?” Lucius asked gruffly.

 

”Yes, dear. I invited Sirius and his partner for Christmas dinner. They didn’t have any plans, and they accepted my invitation right away,” Narcissa smiled widely.

 

”You invited Sirius Black for dinner?” Lucius’ voice was rising angrily.

 

”Umm, are you sure it was wise to invite Sirius here for Christmas dinner? He can be… quite reckless sometimes,” Harry asked warily.

 

”The first reasonable argument in this house, and it’s coming from Potter, of all people,” Lucius grunted, but the expression on his face told that it definitely wasn’t meant to be a compliment for Harry.

 

”Nonsense, both of you. I know my cousin perfectly well and I know he can be quite wild sometimes, but I have made up my mind. I want my family around me this Christmas and that’s settled. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an owl to send to my sister.” Narcissa stood up gracefully and with a smile exited the room.

 

Lucius stood up as well, much less graciously, tipping his chair in the process and scowled at them. ”This is all your fault, Potter,” he growled and stomped away.

 

Harry shook his head. ”Oh Merlin. This is so not going to end well.”

 

Draco grinned, ”If anything, the dinner tonight will be interesting.” 

 

”I just hope we’ll get through it unscathed,” Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands.

 

After breakfast they all gathered into the drawing room, where a large stack of Christmas gifts were piled under a medium-size Christmas tree. Draco acted like a five year old and immersed himself in his gifts, excitingly sorting through them and loudly exclaiming what he thought of this gift or that one. Harry, Narcissa and Lucius just entertained themselves with the sight of him. Of course there were gifts for everyone, including Harry, but the others didn’t put on such a show as Draco when opening them.

 

Harry, Draco and Narcissa spent a nice and relaxing afternoon at Andromeda’s house. At first, Narcissa and Andromeda were a bit uncomfortable, but Teddy was an ice-breaker, as usual. Teddy exuberantly explained all the gifts he had got for Christmas and wanted to show all of them at once. He proudly flew his first broom and showed his new books and games. Eventually Teddy, Harry and Draco all sat down on the floor to play with Teddy’s new games.

 

Andromeda and Narcissa sat at the tea table having refreshments and watching the boys having fun, when Harry heard Narcissa sigh happily. ”I have missed this so much, having my family around.”

 

Andromeda laughed quietly, ”Narcissa, dear, I don’t think you’ve ever had a family around you, at least not like this.”

 

Narcissa turned to look at her sister a little bit offended, ”Well, then, it’s about bloody time.”

 

Hearing that, Harry and Draco burst into laughter, Teddy giggling along even if he didn’t really understand what was it that made them all laugh like that.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

They arrived back to the Manor just in time to change for dinner; they’d had such a good time at Andromeda’s that they were back much later than they had planned. Lucius had already started with the pre-dinner drinks when Harry and Draco arrived. Soon Narcissa appeared, and seeing her husband already well on his way to being drunk, she frowned.

 

”Lucius, have you been drinking the whole afternoon? We have guests arriving soon,” she said disapprovingly.

 

”My dear Narcissa, I’ve had only one… no, two drinks before you arrived,” Lucius explained.

 

”More likely two bottles,” Draco scoffed.

 

”Well, you may put it that way, too, son,” Lucius smirked.

 

”Lucius, what’s gotten into you? You don’t usually drink this much. House-elves should bring you a sobering up potion before our guests arrive,” Narcissa worried.

 

Before she could call the house-elves, they heard chuckling by the door. A house-elf was anxiously standing at the door wringing her hands, and grinning Sirius and Remus were standing behind her.

 

”Too late for that, dear cousin. Hello Narcissa, Lucius, Harry and Draco, and Merry Christmas!” Sirius rounded the house-elf on his way inside, Remus following him. Sirius went to kiss Narcissa’s cheek and then approached Lucius.

 

”So you started without us. Such a good host you are, Lucius,” he said cheerily.

 

”A little holiday stress, that’s all,” Lucius grumbled. ”Not your concern anyway, Black.”

 

”Harry, pup, Happy Christmas!” Sirius swept Harry into his embrace and then repeated the action with Draco. ”Draco, the future son-in-law, Happy Christmas! When are you two planning on giving me grandchilden? You’ve definitely practised enough by now.”

 

Draco blushed a bit at that and Sirius’ exuberant greetings, fortunately Remus was more subdued with his greetings. Harry noticed Narcissa’s eyes widen and Lucius’ expression darken at hearing Sirius’ exclamation, but just then a house-elf arrived to announce that dinner was ready to serve.

 

They had sat comfortably at the dinner table and conversation flowed effortlessly, mostly thanks to Remus, who discussed with Narcissa politely and kept the topics safe for all of them. However, Harry should have known; leave it to Sirius to make things interesting for him, and everyone else uncomfortable.

 

When they were finished with the starters and well on their way through the main course, Sirius asked innocently, ”So, Narcissa, Lucius, what do you think about Harry and Draco’s plans on moving together into the new flat Harry purchased last month?”

 

Lucius sputtered the wine he had just imbibed, and Narcissa froze in the middle of raising her fork to her mouth.

 

”What the hell are you talking about, Black? Draco is not moving anywhere, The Manor is his home!” Lucius barked, scowling at Sirius.

 

”What, you didn’t know about it yet? Oh, sorry boys, I didn’t mean to spoil your surprise,” Sirius said faking embarrassment, but no one bought it. Draco had gone pale and Harry elbowed Sirius sharply in the ribs while Remus hissed warningly at his partner, but Narcissa only calmly dabbed her lips with her napkin and put it slowly back on her lap.

 

”Yes, well, Draco has failed to mention it, but I’m sure that moving in together is logically the next step in a relationship. Harry, dear, where is your new flat located? Somewhere in a nice and respectable neighborhood, I hope,” Narcissa said calmly, but Harry could tell that she was quite upset.

 

”Yes, Narcissa, it’s definitely a good neighborhood. It was Draco’s choice, after all, and he does have an inclination for knowing things like that. However, we have only talked about moving in together, nothing has been decided yet.” Harry tried valiantly to keep the third Wizard War at bay with his careful words.

 

”May I ask, what’s wrong with living in the Manor, Draco?” Lucius’ voice was threatening.

 

”Nothing, Father, if I wasn’t planning on living together with Harry Potter. You have to admit, that the Manor isn't exactly on Harry’s list of favourite places, after what happened with Voldemort.” Draco answered with a slight sneer.

 

"For Salazar's sake, son! Is this how you value your birthright, your family traditions and your position as the heir of Malfoy fortune! It’s unheard-of for the Malfoy heir to live anywhere else but in the Manor. This is outrageous, a shameless behaviour of you, Draco!” Lucius stood up, banged his fist on the table and angrily stomped out of the room.

 

The rest of the dinner party looked at each other confused, unable to say a word after Lucius’ outburst, until Sirius cleared his throat.

 

”Well, seems that Lucius didn’t take the news very well. Now, where were we?”

 

Harry’s respect for Narcissa grew during the rest of the dinner, when she kept herself perfectly in control even though she must have been quite upset with the way things had turned out. She chatted lightly with Remus and Sirius, reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts and talking about their remaining Black family relatives. Slowly the atmosphere turned more relaxed, and Harry found himself enjoying spending time with the people around him. Even Draco smiled more freely now and teased Sirius about his latest prank going awry.

 

After dinner they moved to the drawing room for coffee and drinks, and they chatted late into the night, until Remus claimed it was quite late and dragged Sirius out of the house and back home to Grimmauld Place.

 

Soon after that also Narcissa bid goodnight and told them not to worry about Lucius, he’d come around sooner or later. No doubt, there would be long and tiring arguments before that would happen, and also Narcissa would still need a lot of conviction, but Harry was quite confident that everything would turn out just fine in the end.

 

Harry was about to call it a night too, following Draco’s suggestions about how comfortable his bed was, and how much nicer it would be to take the confining clothes off for the night, when there was a knock on the door. A house-elf timidly announced that Lucius was in his study and wanted to see Draco and Harry.

 

With a sense of foreboding, Harry followed Draco to the corridor leading to Lucius’ study. Draco knocked on the door, but there was no response. He knocked again, but still nothing. Draco carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Lucius was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace, almost full glass of brandy or something similar looking liquid in his hand and nodding off with his eyes closed.

 

Draco grinned at Harry. ”Poor Father, he thinks he can avoid the inconvenient issues by drinking until he passes out.”

 

”I’m sorry if that was my fault. He’s not very comfortable with us dating,” Harry said softly.

 

”Don’t be, love. He'd better get used to it, and to you, because I’m not giving up on you because of him and his beliefs.” Draco took Harry’s hand in his and squeezed lightly.

 

Just then Lucius stirred and blinked his weary eyes at them.

 

”Draco? What is it?” he slurred.

 

”You wanted to see us, Father. Is there something we can help you with?” Draco asked.

 

”Nononono, I’m fine. I just…” Then he dozed off again and Draco chuckled.

 

”Let’s leave him to sleep it off. I have much more interesting things in mind, and that includes you, me and my bed,” Draco grinned waggling his eyebrows.

 

”We can’t just leave him here. We should help him get into bed,” Harry argued.

 

”The house-elves can do it. They have seen him worse than this, believe me.”

 

”At least, cover him with a blanket or something. It’s getting chilly in here,” Harry instructed and went to take the glass from Lucius’ hand. Just when he managed to pry the drink from the older man’s hand, Lucius stirred again and grasped Harry by his arm.

 

”Oh, Harry…” he whispered and dozed off again.

 

Draco pulled the blanket over his father and frowned at Lucius’ words.

 

” _Oh Harry?_ Is there something you should tell me, Potter? Should I be jealous?” Draco asked darkly, scowling both at his father and Harry.

 

”What? What are you on about? He’s your father and he’s drunk as a troll!” Harry’s expression was absolutely terrified and disgusted, and seeing that, Draco’s face softened.

 

”You’re right, but you better never forget that it’s me you love, not my father. Besides, this gives me good leverage for negotiating with him from now on,” Draco grinned and dragged Harry out of the room and towards the more interesting activities he had in mind for the night.

 

The End


End file.
